


Sons and Daughters

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963), The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Angst, Bridge - Freeform, California, Clauson, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mobsters, Original Character(s), Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Heartbroken and craving an escape, Claudia and Sonny's daughter Adrianna leaves snowy Port Charles behind and runs off to sunny Los Angeles. She soon meets R.J., a guy who knows a thing or two about broken hearts... and crazy parents! {AU obviously since Claudia is alive and mostly well!}
Relationships: R.J. Forrester/Original Female Character(s), Ridge Forrester/Brooke Logan, Sonny Corinthos/Claudia Zacchara





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> R.J. is portrayed by Anthony Turpel.
> 
> Adrianna is portrayed (in my mind!) by Gabriela Rodriguez

_Late December_  
  
“You sure you want to do this?” Josslyn Jacks asked as she looked over at her best friend. They had been super close for as long as she could remember though their mothers viciously despised each other and with good reason too.  
  
Adrianna tried to stuff the rest of her things into the suitcase on the bed. When she tried to close it, though, it didn’t latch, and she ended up positioning her tiny ass over it and jumping up and down on the lid until she could effectively cinch it shut. When that was done, she looked over at Josslyn. Josslyn, who was standing in the doorway, dressed in a too-pretty pink halter top and matching skirt and high heels, her blonde hair pulled back in a sophisticated chignon. They were the opposite of each other in every way. It was a total wonder that they had ever become friends, let alone besties.  
  
“Am I sure I want to do this?” Adrianna said. “Not at all. Do I need to do it? Yes.”  
  
“You and Cameron ... You can make up. You really can.”  
  
Adrianna shook her head and then looked away. “No, trust me. We can’t. What he broke ... It can’t be fixed...” She felt tears burning the back of her eyes, and she willed them back. She was the daughter of Claudia Zacchara and Sonny Corinthos, dammit. Zaccharas, nor Corinthoses, did not come apart emotionally. They didn’t sit around, feeling sorry for themselves either. They took action and eradicated from their lives the ones who had hurt them. Adrianna wanted to do that so much, to hurt Cameron the way he had hurt her, but deep down, she still loved him and knew chopping his balls off, while well-deserved, wouldn’t heal what he had bruised so badly. She was reactionary by blood and by nature, but this time, she told herself she had to let it go. She would make herself. Besides, she had already wailed on him once, punching him so hard his teeth chattered. That would have to do. She just wanted to get the hell out of here.  
  
“Have you told your parents you’re going to California yet?” Josslyn asked.  
  
Adrianna shook her head. “Not yet.”  
  
“How I wish I could be a fly on the wall when you do tell them,” Josslyn joked.  
  
Adrianna glared at her. Anyone else would have been intimidated by that look but not Joss; she knew she was the one person Adrianna could never intentionally hurt.  
  
“Yeah, they are going to be pissed, so trust me, you don’t want to be caught in the crossfire... But I’m almost nineteen anyway. It's time for my parents to realize I’m not their little princess anymore.”  
  
“Their little mob princess,” Josslyn joked. “I’m going to miss you, Ade.”  
  
Adrianna nodded and held back tears again. “I’ll miss you too, girl.”  
  
Josslyn sniffled once and then closed the distance between them then and threw her arms around Adrianna. “You will email me, right? Text me, message me on MyFace, the works?”  
  
Adrianna nodded. “Yeah, of course, I’ll keep in touch.”  
  
She was lying, though. Once she left Port Charles, New York, she was never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

“You are not going, and that’s final,” Sonny Corinthos said as he slapped his hand firmly down on his desk. “I don’t want to talk about this again.”  
  
“Dad, I’m eighteen now – almost nineteen actually. That means that I am an adult and can decide where I go and when. And I am going to California.” She willed her father to look at her, but he shook his head and left the study. She turned to face her mother next. “Help me here, please.”  
  
Claudia shook her head. “I don’t want you to go either, Adrianna. I don’t know why you’re suddenly in such a hurry to go out there.”  
  
Adrianna looked at the ground for a moment. She could hardly tell her parents the truth. They would kill Cameron and his sidepiece, and while they deserved it, Adrianna didn’t want her parents to go to prison over this. She was under no illusions about what the “family business” entailed.  
  
“Mom, please convince Dad not to be such a hardass. Please. I really want to do this.” Scratch that. She _needed_ to do this.  
  
Claudia nodded. “Fine, but you owe me, daughter of mine,” she said and then walked out of the room.  
  
Adrianna moved over to the mantle and looked at all the pictures of her family and friends accumulated there over the years. She spotted a photo of her, and Cameron taken two summers before, and she immediately picked it up and studied it. They were smiling brightly, and Cameron's bright eyes seemed to see right into her soul. _She was such an idiot._

She sighed and turned the frame around, so the picture was facing the wall. Then she went back over to the sofa and dropped down onto it, anticipating she would be there for a bit while her mother worked her feminine wiles.  
  
However, not five minutes later, Claudia came into the room, straightening her black blouse. “You can go, Adrianna,” she said with a smirk.  
  
“Do I want to know how you –“ She shook her head. “No, I don’t.”  
  
“No, you really don’t,” Claudia said and crossed the room to face Adrianna. “I expect you to call, write, email, text, MyFace…”  
  
Adrianna arched an eyebrow. “Since when do you of all people go on the internet, let alone MyFace?”  
  
“Since … now,” Claudia said. “I’ll have that kid Spinelli teach me some stuff … I want to know you’re okay. Your father and I have enemies …”  
  
“They’re not going to follow me to California, trust me,” Adrianna said. “Now, I have to be going. I want to get a good headstart before night falls.”  
  
Adrianna started to walk out of the room but then hugged her mother impulsively. They had never been very big on public displays of affection, but they weren’t in public now, and a sincere goodbye warranted it. Adrianna came away teary-eyed, and she thought she saw a sheen of moistness in her mother’s eyes as well, but then it was instantly gone.  
  
“Be safe, Adrianna,” Claudia said.  
  
Adrianna nodded. The worst thing that could happen to her had already happened, so that nothing could be quite so scary now. “I will be, Mom. Goodbye.” She then grabbed her bags and went to say “goodbye” to her father next.  
  
She found Sonny leaning against the doorframe as she walked out of the study. “Hey, Daddy,” she addressed him quietly.  
  
He turned around to face her. He had a lipstick stain on his cheek now in her mother’s exact shade, and Adrianna grabbed a tissue and dabbed at his cheek. He rolled his eyes but smiled. “You’re always trying to take care of your mom and me.”  
  
“Someone has to.”  
  
“How are you going to babysit us when you’re three thousand miles away?” Sonny asked pointedly.  
  
“Dad…”  
  
“It’s not a safe world out there, Adrianna. I have seen my life touch too many people I care about.”  
  
“Believe me, I know it’s not a safe world, Dad, but I can take care of myself.” It was a lie, but a good one because Sonny nodded.  
  
“I know you can, but I am still going to worry,” he said as he threaded his fingers in her long black hair. “How will I get along without you? Your mother and I will drive each other insane.”  
  
“You’ll be fine,” Adrianna assured him and leaned over and gave him a tight hug. They had always been so close, so this was very hard on her. But it had to be done. She had no choice in the matter, really. It was either stay here and be completely miserable or go away and have a slim chance of putting the too-painful, too-recent past behind her.  
  
“You will call me, write, conference …”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, of course. I heard the lecture from the mom already. I will be in touch,” Adrianna swore even if she really had little intention of keeping up with anyone, even her parents. She just wanted to forget the little dot on the map called Port Charles, New York, even existed. She loved her parents, but this hurt so badly.  
  
She finally pulled away, and Sonny offered her a dimpled smile. “Goodbye, sweetheart.”  
  
“Goodbye, Daddy.”


End file.
